Deployable vehicle steps typically include four-bar linkages for moving between an inboard stored position and an outboard deployed position. In this regard, the step typically includes a stepping surface that remains in substantially the same orientation, e.g. generally parallel to the ground, in both the deployed and stored positions. These deployable vehicle steps typically are stored sufficiently inboard that the step generally is not visible to an individual standing adjacent to the vehicle.
One known deployable step includes a four-bar linkage assembly that is configured for pivoting the step, yet by only a substantially small angle. Specifically, the four-bar linkage includes a first bracket and a second bracket pivotally attached to the first bracket by a pair of links, with one link sized longer than the other link. In this regard, the step includes a stepping surface that is generally parallel to the ground in the outboard deployed position and somewhat angled therefrom in the stored inboard position. Vehicles having this step include adjacent body-side structure that extends generally perpendicularly from the step.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a deployable step and body-side assembly that pivots by a substantially large degree for providing a horizontal stepping surface in a deployed position and a generally vertical body-side structure in a stored position.